Une attaque
by Okayy
Summary: Harry rentre chez les Dursley, mais une attaque va avoir lieux
1. Insulte ?

Titre : Une attaque  
Auteur : Moi (lulutoun)  
Disclaimer : Tout a été pris à J.K.R Type : Saga terminer  
Résumé : Harry rentre chez les Dursley, mais une attaque va avoir lieux  
Genre : Fantastique  
Rating : tout public

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry était sur le quai de la gare de kings kross quand il vit l'oncle Vernon arrivé.

-Ha, heureusement que c'est la dernière année que nous te gardon, hein. Dis Vernon

Heureusement ! pensa Harry

Avant de partir de Poudlard, Harry avait passé son examen de transplannage à l'avance, après avoir juré au ministre qu'il n'utilisera le transplannage, que après avoir eu ses dix-sept ans ! Il espérait ainsi, pouvoir s'enfuir de chez les Dursley, après avoir eu dix-sept ans.  
Il monta dans la voiture de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, triste de quitter Poudlard, mais heureux que ce soit son dernière été chez les Dursley !

Arriver chez son oncle et sa tante Harry dis bonjours sans entrain à Pétunia et ne chercha même pas à savoir ou était Dudley, il monta directement dans sa chambre !  
Il posa la cage d'Hedwige, la nourrit et commença à ouvrir sa valise !  
1 minute plus tard, l'oncle Vernon apparut.

-Te fiche-tu de moi, Harry

-Qui a-t-il ? Répondit Harry

-Tu sais très bien que n'a pas le droit de garder tes affaires de ton... de ton... de ton château de débiles et d'imbéciles comme toi

Harry ne se laissa pas faire

-Non, je garderais ma valise que sa vous plaise ou non ! Et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas une école d'imbécile, mais de sorcier, tu sais sorcier, les gens qui font de la magie, comme j'ai fait à Marge, tu te souviens ! Harry parlait avec une voix de débile

-Et je te rappelle aussi que dans... Attend...

Il compta sur ces doigts en récitant les nombres comme les bébés qui apprennent à parler.

-30 jours et quelques heures, je pourrais moi aussi faire de la magie !

Harry sortit un flacon de sa valise.

-Haha, tu te piège a ton propre jeu, dis Vernon. Tu n'es pas encore majeure, donc tu ne peu pas encore utiliser la magie ! Haha

-Je ne peut pas utilisé ma baguette, mais je peut utilisé des potions !

Vernon eu un pas de recule

-Et une seul goutte de se flacon suffirai à rendre fou jusqu'à la fin de votre vie !

Vernon sortit de la chambre.

-Pétunia, Pétunia ! Cria-t-il

Pétunia arriva en courrant.

-Oui, qui a-t-il Vernon

-Lui, dis-t-il en montrant la chambre de Harry. Il ma menacé de nous rendre fou jusqu'à la fin de nos jours

-Tous aussi débiles ces sorciers, dit Pétunia. Mieux vaut qu'on le laisse tranquille, il serait capable de le faire !

-Oui. Bonne initiative Pétunia

Ils retournèrent dans le salon en recommandant à Dudley de ne pas embêter Harry et laissèrent Harry tranquille. 


	2. Attaquer

Ron lui avait dis que si il voulait, après ses dix-sept ans, Harry pourrait venir au terrier mais il devait d'abords demander à sa mère.  
Sachant que la mère de Ron ne dirait pas non, il attendait la réponse de Ron impatiemment et décida d'envoyer Hedwige qui allait plus vite que tous les hiboux de la Famille Weslay !  
Il libéra donc Hedwige et lui dit d'aller au terrier.

---le lendemain---

Hedwige revint avec une lettre. Elle venait de Ron

Harry,  
Viens au terrier quand tu veut, j'espère que tu pourra venir ! Mais on ne pourra pas venir te chercher. Pas grave, tu n'aura qu'a transplanner ou venir en ballais !  
J'espère également que les moldus te traite bien et que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avant tes dix-sept ans ou tu pourras venir ! Papa a eu des places gratuite pour un match ou jouent les cannons ! On ira quand tu sera la et Hermionne sera avec nous ! Je suis content qu'on puisse aller voir un match, et quand tu viendras, on pourra s'entraîner au quiditch car Fred et George on construit un terrain de quiditch dans les champs qui nous appartienne !

A bientôt  
Ron

PS : N'oubli pas ton ballai !!!

Il y avait aussi une lettre d'Hermionne ! Il la prit et la lu

Harry,  
C'est magnifique que tu puisse venir au matche de quititch avec moi et Ron ! Je pars en Inde avec mes parents ! Les sorcier de l'Inde son fascinant et je suis pressé de partir ! Je rentre le 2 août et je serai au terrier avec Ron et toi pendant le reste des vacances !  
Ne te laisse pas faire par les moldus.  
Hermionne

--- Nuit du 31 juillet au 1er août 1h00---

Harry avait dix-sept ans depuis une heure quand il entendit la porte se faire défoncer !  
Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et il vit la porte tomber et des mangemorts entrer, derrière eux se trouvait... Voldemort !  
Harry entendit :

-Avada Kedavra

Il ferma la porte et rangea rapidement ses affaires dans sa valise puis prit la cage d'Hedwige et transplana !

Il atterrit dans la chambre de Ron ! 

-Un qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! Cria Ron

-C'est moi, c'est Harry ! Dis Harry. On viens de se faire attaquer par voldemort ! Des mangemorts ont défoncé la porte puis Voldemort a tué les Dursley et moi j'ai juste eu le temps de transplanner !

Et Harry passa le reste de l'été avec Ron et Hermionne


End file.
